Typically valves employed in refrigeration systems are solenoid valves. It is not uncommon for these solenoid valves to fail due to the pressure of refrigerant passing through the valves. For example the plunger of the valve can be drawn to the closed position due to the pressure difference across the plunger. Another disadvantage is that the valve can be rendered unable to operate by not being able to move the plunger to the open position. That is, the plunger can be maintained in the closed position unintentionally.